a hilarious game
by RikuSena
Summary: Hiruma membawa seluruh tim jepang ke suatu pulau. di sana mereka 'dipaksa' oleh Hiruma untuk memainkan suatu permainan. bisakah Semua anggota tim Jepang menyelesaikan permainan itu dengan aman dan selamat?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary : Hiruma membawa semua anggota tim Jepang ke suatu pulau. Di :sana dia membuat suatu game yang harus diikuti oleh mereka. :Akankah semua anggota tim Jepang bisa menyelesaikannya dengan :selamat dan aman? **

**Disclaimer : Seberapapun pengennya saya memilikinya, Eyeshield 21 bukan :milik saya**

**Chapter 1: Arrive at the unknown island…**

Saat ini liburan musim panas sudah dimulai…saat untuk para pelajar-pelajar di Jepang untuk menikmati liburan yang menyenangkan…bersantai-santai di rumah…bermalas-malasan…pokoknya liburan yang menyenangkan deh!!!

Tapi hal itu tidak berlaku bagi para atlet olahraga. Liburan musim panas bagi mereka adalah saat-saat untuk berlatih keras untuk mempersiapkan diri menghadapi berbagai pertandingan di musim berikutnya…termasuk di Kantou, Tokyo, tempat SMU Deimon berada…

"OIII!!! ANGGOTA TIM SIALAN LATIHAN YANG BENAR!!!" teriak sang setan…eh, salah…sang iblis (ntu mah sama aja ya ^v^) tim Deimon, Hiruma Youichi.

Saat itu terlihat semua anggota tim amefuto SMU Deimon bergelimpangan di lapangan olahraga (Memangnya mereka sudah mati dan jadi mayat dibilang bergelimpangan!!), kelelahan setelah latihan keras Spartan tidak berperikemanusiaan (halah…lagaknya…) yang dirancang oleh Hiruma di bawah panas teriknya matahari musim panas.

"I…is…ti…ra…hat…dulu…Hi…ru…ma…san…" kata Monta seperti mengucapkan wasiat terakhir sebelum sakaratul maut menyapa.

"Cih…ya sudah…istirahat" kata Hiruma.

"HOREEE!!!" seru semua anggota tim deimon sambil berlari masuk ke dalam clubhouse mereka untuk menyejukkan diri mereka sejak di clubhouse mereka sudah dilengkapi dengan fasilitas AC. Kalian tanya darimana dananya? Tentu saja dari kepala sekolah setelah 'bujuk rayu' dari Hiruma padanya. (Para readers ngertilah…^_^)

GLUK…GLUK…GLUK "HAAAHHH lega sekali…" seru Kurita bahagia setelah menghabiskan satu galon besar air es.

"Haahh…latihan musim panas memang selalu menyiksa ya…" kata Sena.

"Benar, benar, benar-benar seperti latihan neraka…" seru Monta sambil mengipas-ngipas tubuhnya walaupun ruangan clubhouse itu sudah sangat dingin karena AC

"Latihan ini penting untuk melatih kemampuan jadi terlalu memprotesnya…" kata Musashi.

"FUGO!!! Berat!!!" kata Komusubi.

"Menurut penelitian…latihan yang dilakukan saat kita tidak menginginkannya tidak akan ada efeknya jadi kalian harus berniat dulu…" kata Yukimitsu memberitahu kohai-kohainya.

"Haaa…bagaimana mau berniat…" kata Juumonji

"Kalau latihannya…" kata Kuroki

"Berat seperti ini…" kata Toganou mengakhiri.

Kurita menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Mana Anezaki-san, Suzuna-chan, dan Taki-kun?" tanyanya.

"Suzuna dan Taki pergi mengunjungi orangtua mereka." Kata Monta.

"Sedangkan Mamori-neesan pergi ke Amerika menjenguk sepupunya bersama orangtuanya selama musim panas." Kata Sena.

Tiba-tiba si setan, eh, maksudnya Hiruma ( Bersiap-siap sebelum dibazoka Hiruma…) datang memasuki ruang clubhouse, suasana di dalam langsung sunyi senyap.

"Latihan selesai" kata Hiruma.

"HAH?" tanya semuanya.

"Kubilang latihan selesai, pulang sana ke rumah sialan kalian masing-masing" kata Hiruma.

"Hiruma, apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi…?" kata Kurita heran. "Kita baru latihan sekitar 30 menit…"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, sudahlah cepat pulang sana" kata Hiruma.

Meskipun bingung dengan sikap setan diktator tidak berperikesetanan itu ( kali ini benar-benar dibazoka Hiruma…), semua anggota tim deimon mengikuti perintahnya dan mengganti seragam mereka dengan baju musim panas mereka dan berjalan meninggalkan clubhouse. Sena yang terakhir berjalan keluar melihat ke arah Hiruma dan merasa melihat senyum di bibir Hiruma. Melihat itu, dia berdoa semoga itu bukan firasat buruk…

Malam harinya…

Sena sedang berbaring di tempat tidurnya sambil membaca komik yang baru saja yang dibelinya ketika tiba-tiba saja handphonenya berbunyi. Dia meraih handphonenya dan menjawab "halo?" dengan asal-asalan, sama sekali tidak berpikir untuk mengecek caller IDnya.

"Hei, cebol sialan" kata sebuah suara.

"HIEEE…HI…HIRUMA-SAN?!!" seru Sena segera sambil bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"KEKEKE…tenyata kau pintar juga ya cebol sialan…bisa tahu kalau ini aku…" kata Hiruma sambil tertawa ala setannya yang khas.

"Ma…ada apa Hiruma-san meneleponku?" tanya Sena.

"Cepat datang ke atap grand Tokyo hotel sekarang juga" kata Hiruma

"He…kenapa?" tanya Sena bingung.

"Sudah…Ikuti saja perintahku _atau kau akan menyesal_" kata Hiruma sebelum memutus hubungan.

Sena cuma terpana menatap handphonenya sebelum sadar dan dengan kalap segera mengganti bajunya dan berlari ke luar setelah sebelumya tidak lupa minta izin pada orangtuanya.

Setelah berlari sekitar sepuluh menit, dia sampai di grand Tokyo hotel dan segera menaiki lift ke atap. Begitu sampai di atap, dia terkejut melihat semua anggota tim Deimon berkumpul dengan muka lusuh kusut belum disetrika (Hehe…bercanda readers….)

"Ke…kenapa kalian semua ada di sini?" tanya Sena.

"Panggilan setan…" jawab semuanya, menjelaskan kalau mereka juga dapat panggilan dari Hiruma.

Tiba-tiba saja mereka mendengar suara helikopter mendekat, mereka langsung pucat seolah-olah helikopter itu adalah dewa kematian yang akan mengambil nyawa mereka. Saat mereka melihat Hiruma di dalam helikopter itu, mereka memasrahkan nyawa dan takdir mereka pada Tuhan, sadar kalau sekarang nyawa mereka sudah berada di tangan iblis bernama Hiruma Youichi ^_^

"CEPAT MASUK ANGGOTA TIM SIALAN!!! KEKEKE!!!" kata Hiruma dari helikopter, semua anggota Deimonpun memasuki helikopter itu.

"Oke, ayo kita berangkat" kata Hiruma.

"BERANGKAT KE MANA?!!" seru semua anggota tim Deimon tapi Hiruma cuma cuek bebek dengan teriakan mereka.

Setelah beberapa jam mereka naik pesawat (di bandara mereka berganti naik pesawat) mereka tiba di suatu pulau. Pulau itu tidak terlalu besar tapi sangat modern, mereka merasa berada di Tokyo dengan banyaknya gedung pencakar langit dan berbagai bangunan lain yang ada di sana. Tiba-tiba mereka tersadar mereka telah diculik oleh Hiruma.

"Ano…Hiruma-san…ini di mana ya?" kata Sena.

"Kekeke…itu bukan urusan kalian. Ayo pergi" kata Hiruma sambil menyeret kopernya.

Semua anggota tim Deimonpun mengikuti Hiruma sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di suatu villa yang sangat mewah, Hiruma membuka pintu villa itu dan masuk.

"Hiruma…kita tidak bisa masuk seenaknya tanpa izin…" kata Kurita.

"Dasar gendut sialan bodoh, ini villaku tahu!!! Kalau nggak ngapain kita masuk dari pintu depan!!!" seru Hiruma.

Semua anggota Deimon ternganga. Villa mewah ampun-ampunan begini pemiliknya Hiruma? Menyeramkan membayangkan apa yang diperbuatnya dengan pemilik sebelumnya…

Setelah semuanya berada di dalam villa itu…

"Oke…cebol sialan kau pakai kamar sialan di ujung lantai dua, monyet sialan di kamar pertama di lantai satu, kalian tiga bersaudara ha-ha sialan (langsung diprotes oleh Juumonji, Kuroki, dan Toganou) pakai kamar kedua di lantai dua, gendut sialan dan hidung merah sialan ( maksudnya Komusubi, aku tidak tahu apa panggilan Hiruma padanya) pakai kamar pertama di lantai dua, lalu kalian berdua…" kata Hiruma sambil menunjuk Musashi dan Yukimitsu "pakai kamar di sebelah monyet sialan ini".

Mereka bingung mendengarnya tapi toh menuruti perintah Hiruma (mereka kan masih sayang nyawa.^v^). Saat mereka berjalan ke kamar masing-masing, Hiruma tersenyum senang…

"Naahhh…setelah tamu-tamu sialan lain datang…permainan akan dimulai!" kata Hiruma sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

**Hehe…this is my new eyeshield 21 fanfic…**

**Lagi-lagi saya melibatkan semua tim Jepang, soalnya kalau Cuma tim Deimon aja gak bakal ada my favorite RikuSena brotherhood dong…^v^**

**Please Review my lovely reader…I'm always waiting for it…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Meet the other Japanese team! **

Di kamar Monta…

"Huu…villanya saja yang mewah, kamarnya standar banget…" kata Monta kecut.

Ya, kamarnya sama sekali tidak berbeda dengan kamar biasa, dengan empat single bed dengan meja dan sofa-sofa. Kamarnya sama sekali tidak seperti bayangannya, bayangannya kan kamarnya pasti bakal mewah banget seperti villanya.

Tiba-tiba saja dia mendengar suara pintu dibuka, tubuh Monta langsung menegang. _'A…ada apa…si…siapa yang buka pintu malam-malam begini…ja…jangan-jangan…HANTU!!!'_ pikir Monta seram.

Pintunyapun terbuka. Saat itu Monta melihat tiga sosok memasuki kamarnya. "UWAAA SETAN!!!" teriak Monta sambil bersembunyi di balik selimut tempat tidurnya.

"Ngapain kau teriak-teriak bocah monyet! Ngatain setan lagi, kurang ajar!!!" kata sebuah suara.

'_tunggu…suara itu…rasanya aku kenal, deh!...suara itu kan…'_ pikir Monta. Dia mengangkat selimut dari tubuhnya Kemudian dia melihat kalau di ambang pintu berdiri Ikkyuu, Sakuraba, dan Taka.

"Ikkyu-senpai! Sakuraba-senpai! Taka! Kenapa kalian ada di sini!!!" seru Monta.

"Ya…kenapa kau ada di sini? Padahal katanya kita bakal dapat liburan yang menyenangkan di pantai selatan, dasar Hiruma pembohong!!!" kata Ikkyuu.

"Hah? Pantai selatan? Di sini?" kata Monta bingung.

"Itu yang dia bilang pada Agon-san, sekarang dia pasti lagi ngamuk di kamarnya" kata Ikkyuu.

"Benar, aku pergi ke sini karena Yamato bilang kita bakal dapat kesempatan latihan di pulau selatan yang menyenangkan. Kena tipu!!!" kata Taka.

"Sakuraba-senpai sendiri? Kenapa ada di sini?" tanya Monta.

"Aku cuma disuruh Takami ke sini untuk latihan dengan tim Deimon, tapi kayaknya bukan cuma dengan tim Deimon ya?" kata Sakuraba.

"Kayaknya…" kata Monta.

"DASAR HIRUMA PEMBOHONG!!!" seru Ikkyuu.

Monta cuma tertawa melihat tiga seniornya di kancah Amefuto itu.

Di kamar Kurita dan Komusubi…

"Huuhh…kamarnya hebat sekali" kata Kurita.

Kamar keduanya lumayan hebat dibandingkan kamar Monta. Di sana terpasang tiga tempat tidur Queen Size dan peralatan lain di dalam kamar.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar ambruk dengan suara keras. Kurita dan Komusubi terlonjak kaget. Mereka menoleh dan melihat Shin dan Ootawara berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Anoo…Shin-san? Ootawara-san?" kata Kurita.

"HEEIII…KURITA LAMA TIDAK BERTEMU!!!" kata Ootawara sambil tertawa keras.

"FUGO!!! Di sini?" kata Komusubi.

"Kami disuruh latihan di sini dengan Takami" kata Shin datar.

"He…Takami-san? Ini pasti akal bulusnya Hiruma…" kata Kurita.

"Lalu pintunya?" tanya Kurita lagi.

"Ah, tadi pintunya tidak bisa dibuka, terpaksa didobrak" kata Shin datar.

"Ya iyalah, pintunya kan kukunci…" kata Kurita sweatdropped.

Di kamar Tiga bersaudara Ha-ha…

"Huu…kamar ini gede banget, lagian kita cuma butuh satu tempat tidur kenapa di sini ada tiga?" tanya Juumonji

"Meneketehe" jawab Kuroki dan Toganou kompak.

Kamar ini biasa, standar, bedanya di kamar ini ada tiga tempat tidur queen size, aneh? Pastinya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gitar, ketiga saudara ha-ha itu memandang pintu kamar mereka dengan pandangan aneh.

"Kenapa ada suara gitar di waktu malam?" kata Juunonji.

"Villa ini nggak ada hantunya kan?" kata Kuroki

"Yaa…ini kan villanya Hiruma, setannya setan…" kata Toganou.

Pintu kamar mereka menjeblak terbuka, dari pintu itu masuk Akaba, yang sedang main gitar, Koutarou, yang sedang menyisir rambut, Mizumachi, yang berjalan sambil melompat-lompat, dan Kakei, yang berjalan dengan muka datar.

"HA" 

"HAA" 

"HAAA"

"KENAPA KALIAN ADA DI SINI!!!" seru ketiga bersaudara ha-ha itu.

"Kami dapat tiket liburan sambil berlatih di sini dari Hiruma" kata Kakei.

"Aku tidak menyangka Hiruma SMART banget, mengerti kalau latihan tanpa bersantai bakal sangat membosankan" kata Koutarou.

"Memang latihan dengan ritme ini pasti akan menghasilkan nada dan irama yang bagus" kata Akaba.

"Hehe…liburan!! Liburan!!!" seru Mizumachi.

Ketiga bersaudara ha-ha itu cuma terpana bingung. _'sudah kuduga…ini bukan liburan biasa…' _pikir ketiga bersaudara ha-ha itu.

Di kamar Sena…

'_kamar ini mewah banget, apa tidak apa-apa ya tidur di sini?'_ pikir Sena sambil memandang keluar dari jendela kamarnya yang sangat besar.

Kamar Sena sangat mewah, paling mewah dari kamar pemain lainnya. Di dalam kamarnya terdapat tempat tidur king size, kamar mandi pribadi, balkon dengan pemandangan indah, TV flat layar lebar lengkap dengan Nintendo DS dan Xbox 360, sofa dan peralatan kamar yang mewah dan pasti harganya mahal. Sepertinya Hiruma memang memanjakan sang RB itu.

Karena dia sangat terpesona dengan pemandangan di depannya, dia sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau pintu kamarnya terbuka dan ada dua sosok yang memasuki kamarnya.

Tiba-tiba Sena merasa ada tangan menutup matanya. "Hei!!!" serunya.

"Coba tebak siapa?" kata sebuah suara di telinga Sena.

'_EH? Suara itu kan suara…' _pikir Sena.

"Ri…Riku…kan?" kata Sena pelan.

"Hehe…tepat…" kata Riku sambil melepaskan tangannya dari mata Sena.

Sena berbalik dan melihat Riku dan Yamato berdiri di belakangnya. "Ke…kenapa Riku dan Yamato-kun ada di sini?" tanya Sena bingung.

"Hiruma mengundang kami liburan di sini. Asalkan kami membantu Hiruma-kun melatih tim Deimon." Kata Yamato.

"Kami?" kata Sena.

"Ya, Taka juga ada. Dia tidur di kamar bersama para receiver." Kata Yamato.

"Si…siapa saja yang datang?" tanya Sena.

"Ya…tadi kulihat ada anggota Oujou, Shinryuuji, Hakushuu, Poseidon, Bando spiders, kami, kalian dan…" kata Yamato.

"Kami. Aku diminta Kid-san ke sini, nggak nyangka aku ketemu adikku yang manis ini di sini" kata Riku sambil tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut Sena.

"Mou…Riku…jangan memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil…" kata Sena.

Ketiga RB itu tertawa menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Mereka adalah yang paling akrab di antara pemain yang lain di dalam kamar.

Di kamar Hiruma di lantai tiga…

Pintu kamar Hiruma terbuka, Hiruma yang sedang memainkan laptopnya menoleh dan dia langsung tersenyum

"Kekeke…kalian datang juga…" kata Hiruma.

Di ambang pintu dia melihat Takami, Kid, Marco, dan Agon berdiri. Di belakang mereka tampak Gaou berdiri

"Hehe…Hiruma-kun…misi sudah terlaksana aku sudah membawa Shin, Ootawara, dan Sakuraba ke sini…" kata Takami.

"Aku juga sudah berhasil meminta Riku, anggota Poseidon dan Bando Spiders ke sini…" kata Kid.

"Kau berhutang budi padaku…susah sekali meminta Teikoku ke sini…" kata Marco

"Heh sampah, lebih baik kau tepati janjimu, aku sudah membawa Ikkyuu ke sini!!!" seru Agon.

"Kekeke…kuucapkan terima kasih pada kalian semua…sekarang loe-loe istirahat aja. Besok kita akan bersenang-senang…" kata Hiruma.

"Kau yakin mau melaksanakan misimu itu?" tanya Kid. "Itu kan…agak riskan…"

"Tenang saja." Kata Hiruma sambil menunjukkan laptopnya. "Misi ini sudah kuperhitungkan dengan seksama…100 % aman…"

"Terserahlah…aku tidur…" kata Agon pergi ke kamar di sebelah Hiruma dan membanting pintu dengan keras.

"Dasar…hati-hati, oke?" kata Takami sambil pergi ke kamarnya diikuti Kid dan Marco.

"Kekeke…" kata Hiruma sambil memperhatikan peta kota dan suatu jalur di laptopnya. "Game start!!!"

**Chapter 2!!!**

**Akhirnya para pemain lain di tim Jepang muncul!!! Maaf ya kalau kemunculan mereka agak maksa. Apa kalian suka? Kalau suka Review dan tunjukkan kecintaan kalian pada fanficku**

**REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A game begins!!!**

Keesokan paginya…

Di kamar para WR…

"BANGUN BOCAH MONYET!!!" seru Ikkyuu pada Monta.

Para WR itu sudah bangun sejak jam tujuh tadi, semuanya kecuali Monta. Sebenarnya mereka nggak mau peduli dan ingin pergi saja meninggalkan dia. Tapi, Hiruma, sebagai sang pemilik villa, sudah menekankan dengan tegas…DILARANG SARAPAN KALAU TIDAK MEMBAWA SELURUH PENGHUNI KAMAR!!! Jadi ya…mau bagaimana, terpaksa mereka harus membawa, dan harus dalam keadaan sadar, kalau mereka ingin sarapan.

"Hahii…Mamori-san…" kata Monta mengigau.

"Menyebalkan banget si Raimon Tarou ini…malah ngigau segala" kata Taka.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lempar saja dia keluar, pasti dia bangun!" kata Ikkyuu kesal.

"Jangan! Kejam banget! Kalau dia cedera gimana?!" seru Sakuraba.

"Kalau gitu kau mau gimana?!" seru Ikkyuu.

"Hmm…aku punya ide…" seru Sakuraba sambil mengeluarkan handphonenya.

"Monta-kun…bangun…sudah siang…" tiba-tiba terdengar suara Mamori.

Monta langsung melek saat itu juga.

"AKU BANGUN!!! AKU BANGUN, MAMORI-SAN!!!" seru Monta sambil meloncat dari tempat tidur.

Tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara gemuruh tawa di belakangnya. Dia menoleh dan melihat Ikkyuu, Sakuraba, dan Taka tertawa terbahak-bahak di belakangnya.

"Hahaha, hahaha, ide yang bagus banget, Sakuraba!!" seru Ikkyuu sambil memegang perutnya yang sakit karena kebanyakan tertawa.

"Hahaha…sudah kuduga Monta-kun akan bangun kalau Anezaki Mamori yang membangunkannya" kata Sakuraba sambil memegang handphonenya. "Thank you very much Anezaki" lanjutnya sebelum menutup handphonenya.

"Aduh, aduh, perutku sakit" kata Taka sambil tertawa lepas.

"Kalian menyebalkan!!! Jadi tadi aku dikibulin ya?!" seru Monta dengan muka kecut.

"Nggak kok, habis kamu nggak bangun-bangun jadi datanglah ide ini" kata Sakuraba.

"Sudah jangan ngambek. Sekarang ayo kita sarapan, yang lain sudah menunggu lho" kata Ikkyuu sambil tetap tertawa meski tidak seheboh tadi.

"Benar, sesudah makan perasaanmu pasti akan jadi lebih baik" kata Taka ikut menenangkan Monta.**  
**

"Baiklah, ayo…" kata Monta.

Maka pergilah keempat WR itu ke ruang makan…

Di kamar tiga bersaudara ha-ha dan penghuni kamar yang lain…

Mereka semua masih tidur dengan nyenyak di dalam selimut. Tiba-tiba mereka terbangun karena mendengar suara gitar keras.

"OI AKABA BERISIK!!!" seru Koutarou kesal pada rambut merah maniak gitar itu.

"Fuu…tidak ada yang lebih baik dari memainkan gitar dengan irama merdu di pagi hari." Kata Akaba sambil tetap memainkan gitarnya.

"Darimananya yang merdu? Kau itu berisik…" kata Juumonji yang langsung disetujui oleh Kuroki dan Toganou.

"Kalian tidak punya rasa seni" kata Akaba.

"APA KAU BILANG?!!" seru tiga bersaudara ha-ha dan Koutarou bersamaan.

Terjadilah pertengkaran mulut hebat di pagi hari.

"Hei, tidakkah kita seharusnya menghentikan mereka, Kakei?" tanya Mizumachi pada Kakei yang masih tetap stay cool.

Kakei menggelengkan kepalanya, "Jangan, nyawa kita bisa terancam kalau melerai mereka. Nanti mereka juga tenang sendiri." Katanya sambil mengganti bajunya dan berjalan pergi. "Ayo pergi ke tempat yang lebih tenang"

"Ah…eh…Oke" kata Mizumachi sambil menyeringai dan berlari mengikuti Kakei dan meninggalkan kelima remaja yang masih bertengkar mulut nggak jelas itu.

Di kamar para RB…

"Haa…pagi-pagi sambil minum teh seperti ini memang enak sekali…" kata Yamato sambil meminum tehnya.

Para RB ini, yang memang sepertinya sangat dimanjakan oleh para kapten mereka, saat ini benar-benar hidup layaknya seorang bangsawan. Saat ini mereka sedang minum teh sambil memakan sandwich dan makanan kecil lainnya di balkon sambil menikmati angin dan sinar matahari pagi.

"Apa…tidak apa-apa kita hidup mewah begini sementara yang lain hidup standar seperti di villa? Maksudku…mereka harus kerja di sini sementara kita bersantai-santai dalam kemewahan begini" kata Sena sambil menggigit kecil egg sandwichnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa, ini menunjukkan betapa dimanjanya kita dengan Kid-san dan Hiruma" kata Riku sambil menyuap apple pienya.

"Tapi…" kata Sena.

"Benar, Sena-kun, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Lagian, kemewahan ini harus dinikmati." Kata Yamato.

"Oke…ngomong-ngomong…teh ini disiapkan siapa?" kata Sena bingung.

"Oh…dari pelayan pribadi Hiruma" kata Riku.

"Pe…pelayan pribadi? Hiruma-san punya pelayan pribadi?!" seru Sena.

"Iya…hanya saja karena dia cuma bekerja di bawah perintah Hiruma, jarang ada yang melihatnya." Kata Yamato. "Dia manusia kok, Sena-kun" lanjutnya saat melihat pandangan Sena yang seperti sedang membayangkan kalau apakah pelayan Hiruma itu manusia atau bukan.

"Baiklah…" kata Sena sambil menyisip lagi tehnya.

"Oh, ayolah, kita bicara hal yang lain yuk!!!" kata Riku.

Maka tenggelamlah ketiga RB itu dalam pembicaraan akrab khas remaja.

Setelah kegiatan semua anggota tim Jepang itu selesai…

"HOI ANGGOTA TIM SIALAN!!! BAWA KAKI KALIAN KE BAWAH!!! CEPAT!!!" seru Hiruma dari telepon di setiap kamar.

Tidak berapa lama semua anggota tim Jepang segera berkumpul di lantai bawah. Mereka memandang Hiruma dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ada apa Hiruma?" kata Kurita heran.

"Kekeke…bagaimana kalau kita main-main?" kata Hiruma.

"Ma…main?" kata seluruh anggota tim Jepang dengan muka pucat, kata 'main' memang tidak pantas disandingkan biasa saja dengan Hiruma.

"Iya…akan kuberikan hadiah yang selama ini sangat kalian inginkan sebagai hadiahnya…" kata Hiruma.

"Lalu apa permainannya?" tanya Yamato.

"Di kamar kalian sudah ada amplop cokelat, di sana tertera petunjuk untuk pergi ke suatu tempat di dalam kota disertai peta kota ini, kalian harus kumpulkan tiga petunjuk untuk pergi ke tempat di mana hadiah kalian berada. Tertarik?" tanya Hiruma.

"Berbahaya nggak?" kata Sena

"Tenang, keamanan kalian terjamin. Sekarang kalian pergi. Kudoakan kalian berhasil" kata Hiruma.

Semua anggota tim Jepang pun pergi ke kamar mereka dengan perasaan tidak enak. Begitu sampai di kamar, memang seperti yang dikatakan Hiruma, terdapat amplop berwarna cokelat. Mereka mengambil amplop itu dan melihat isinya. Begitu melihat isinya mereka langsung memandang satu sama lain dalam kebingungan.

_Petunjuk ini berlaku untuk semua tim sialan. Dari sana baru kalian berpisah ke tempat kalian masing-masing._

_Petunjuk pertama_

_Aku terkubur di antara debu_

_Di antara barang-barang yang punya nilai dan harta_

_Aku adalah suatu waktu dari momen yang membeku selamanya…_

_Cepat temukan aku, cairkan waktuku dan bawa aku keluar dari endapan debu._

**Chapter 3 muncul!!! **

**Di chapter berikutnya para tim Jepang akan mulai bermain!!!**

**Aku gak bisa bikin petunjuk yang susah-susah, para pembaca tahu kan apa maksud petunjukku di atas? **

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The game begins (Wide Receiver Part)**

Semua anggota tim Jepang pun pergi ke kamar mereka dengan perasaan tidak enak. Begitu sampai di kamar, memang seperti yang dikatakan Hiruma, terdapat amplop berwarna cokelat. Mereka mengambil amplop itu dan melihat isinya. Begitu melihat isinya mereka langsung memandang satu sama lain dalam kebingungan.

_Petunjuk ini berlaku untuk semua tim sialan. Dari sana baru kalian berpisah ke tempat kalian masing-masing._

_Petunjuk pertama_

_Aku terkubur di antara debu_

_Di antara barang-barang yang punya nilai dan harta_

_Aku adalah suatu waktu dari momen yang membeku selamanya…_

_Cepat temukan aku, cairkan waktuku dan bawa aku keluar dari endapan debu._

"Apaan nih?" tanya Monta bingung.

"Barang-barang yang punya nilai dan harta…mungkin benda langka atau bersejarah…" gumam Sakuraba.

"Dimana ada tempat yang nyimpan benda-benda langka dan bersejarah?" tanya Ikkyuu yang sedang melihat peta yang dipegang Taka. Sakuraba dan Monta juga ikut melihat dari balik bahu Taka.

"AH! MUNGKIN DI SINI?" seru Sakuraba, Taka, dan Ikkyuu bersamaan sambil menunjuk suatu tempat di peta.

"Hah? Hah? Apa sih maksud kalian?" tanya Monta nggak paham. (Maklum…Monta kan bego –dihajar sama Monta FS-).

"Sudah, diamlah kau bocah monyet, sekarang kau ikut kami" kata Ikkyuu sambil mencengkeram kerah T-shirt Monta dan menyeretnya keluar dari kamar sewaktu para WR itu keluar dari villa dan berjalan menuju kota.

Di kamar pribadi Hiruma…

"Kekeke…ternyata memang para WR sialan itu nggak bodoh ya…mereka bisa menyadarinya dalam waktu secepat itu" kata Hiruma sambil tertawa saat dia melihat para WR itu keluar dari villa.

Ternyata nih, saudara-saudara, Hiruma sudah menyelipkan kamera mini super mini di balik peta yang dibawa masing-masing anggota tim Jepang. Ukurannya sangaaatttt kecilll…sehingga mereka nggak mugkin menyadarinya. Di kamera itu juga tersedia alat penyadap sehingga dia bisa mendengar pembicaraan para anggota tim Jepang itu. Hehehe…dasar iblis otak kriminal. (-sekarang dihajar Hiruma FS-).

"Tentu saja kau pikir Sakuraba itu siapa?" tanya Takami sambil menghirup tehnya.

"Dan kurasa Taka bukan orang yang bodoh seperti itu" kata Kid sambil menyandarkan diri di sofa yang didudukinya.

"Dia orang kepercayaan Yamato, jelas dia tidak bodoh" kata Marco.

"Cih…kalau Ikkyuu sampai tidak bisa menyelesaikan teka-teki bodoh ini berarti dia idiot" kata Agon sambil menekan-nekan tombol HPnya. Biasa, sibuk sms pacarnya yang bejibun…

Tungu, tunggu, tunggu, deh, kok ada yang aneh sih? Kalian tanya kenapa para QB itu ada di sini? Ya iyalah, mereka kan pemprakarsa kegiatan ini. Jadi mereka pasti ikutan nonton dan cuma duduk menikmati saja. Hehe…setan memang memancing setan ya (-dikeroyok habis-habisan sama para QB fans sampai tidak berbentuk lagi-)

"Hehe…mereka masih beruntung, teka-teki buat mereka masih tergolong gampang. Menyelesaikannya seharusnya bukan perkara sulit" kata Hiruma.

Kelima orang itu kembali diam sambil memandang TV flat layar lebar yang ada di kamar itu.

Kembali ke para WR itu…

"Di sini? Serius?" tanya Monta cengok.

Saat itu mereka berempat sedang berdiri di depan museum yang ada di kota itu. Mereka memandanginya sesaat sebelum mereka memasuki museum itu.

"Eh, eh, Ikkyuu-senpai, kok kita ke museum sih? MAX" tanya Monta pada Ikkyuu yang masih mencengkeram kerah lehernya.

"Duuhhh…dasar bocah monyet otak pendekk!" seru Ikyuu gemas sambil mencubit pipi Monta marah. "Memangnya loe pikir dimana lagi benda-benda bersejarah disimpan, begoooo!"

"Sudah hentikan kalian berdua, lepaskan Monta-kun" kata Sakuraba. "Terus sekarang kita harus cari ke mana?"

"Momen yang membeku selamanya itu apa?" tanya Taka bingung.

"Hmm…" Sakuraba memandang sekeliling. Kemudian dia melihat display di suatu toko di sampingnya. Dia melihat frame gambar di sana dan dia seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Sakuraba-senpai? A—"

"Mungkin…maksudnya gambar? Gambar kan seperti momen yang diabadikan gitu…" gumam Sakuraba.

"Tapi, mana ada gambar di sini? Apa itu punya maksud lain?" tanya Ikkyuu.

Ikkyuu dan Taka juga ikut memikirkan sesuatu, mereka juga tidak bisa memikirkan apapun sampai akhirnya…

"Jangan-jangan maksudnya lukisan? Lukisan kan mirip sama gambar. Sama-sama momen yang diabadikan gitu kan? MAX" tanya Monta.

Sakuraba, Ikkyuu, sama Taka tertegun bego memandangnya.

"Apa?" tanya Monta bingung.

"Kau bisa mikir juga ya ternyata, kukira kamu nggak punya otak atau otak loe udah berhenti gitu…" kata Ikkyuu.

"Sialan Ikkyuu-senpai!" seru Monta sambil memukul dada Ikyuu, kekanak-kanakan banget deh.

"Aduh! Aduh! Aduh! Maaf ya! Maaf!" kata Ikkyuu sambil menghalau tangan Monta.

"Sudah, sudah kalian berdua. Kerjaan kalian kok berantem melulu sih?" seru Sakuraba. "Seksi lukisan di museum ini ada di mana?"

"Taka melihat denah museum itu. "Ada…di lantai tiga" kata Taka.

Keempat WR itu naik tangga ke lantai tiga dan menuju seksi lukisan. Di sana mereka menyusuri lukisan demi lukisan sampai akhirnya. "Ikkyuu-senpai, Sakuraba-senpai, Taka, mungkin ini maksudnya MAX" seru Monta sambil menunjuk suatu lukisan.

Sakuraba, Ikkyuu, sama Taka berlari ke lukisan yang ditunjuk Monta dan mereka melihat sebuah lukisan yang dipenuhi jam.

"Iya, kayaknya memang ini lukisannya" kata Sakuraba sambil melihat di balik lukisannya. Dia melihat tiga amplop cokelat di baliknya. Diapun mengambil salah satu amplop itu yang bertuliskan 'untuk para WR sialan'dan membukanya.

"Apa? Apa isinya?" seru Monta.

Sakuraba pun membuka dan melihat isi amplop itu. Dia mengeluarkan selembar kertas.

_Kekeke…selamat anggota tim sialan! Clue pertama ketemu! Waktunya clue kedua!_

_Kekeke…aku ingin bermain! Aku ingin bermain!_

_Dengan cangkul dan ember ayo bermain._

_Bangun istana, bangun kastil, bangun berbagai bentuk sesuka hatiku._

_Tapi yang paling kusukai adalah saat menggali pasir sesuka hatiku layaknya anak-anak._

**Author note:**

**Oke, mulai saat ini para bagiannya dibagi sesuai posisi. Mula-mula para Receiver dulu. Yang paling mudah. Terus para backline yang sedang. Dan yang terakhir para Runningback yang teka-tekinya paling sulit.**

**Mengerti kan kenapa mereka dimanjakan oleh para QB? Karena para RB itu mendapat teka-teki paling sulit.**

**Please enjoy it, I hope you are happy when you read my fanfiction.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The game becomes more interesting (Wide Receiver part).**

Sakuraba pun membuka dan melihat isi amplop itu. Dia mengeluarkan selembar kertas.

_Kekeke…selamat anggota tim sialan! Clue pertama ketemu! Waktunya clue kedua!_

_Kekeke…aku ingin bermain! Aku ingin bermain!_

_Dengan cangkul dan ember ayo bermain._

_Bangun istana, bangun kastil, bangun berbagai bentuk sesuka hatiku._

_Tapi yang paling kusukai adalah saat menggali pasir sesuka hatiku layaknya anak-anak._

Semua WR itu memandang bingung pada kertas itu.

"Ampun Hiruma-san" kata Monta.

"Menggali pasir…tempat yang banyak pasirnya…pantai, mungkin?" kata Ikkyuu

Taka melihat peta yang masih dibawanya. "Tapi, pantai di kota ini satu-satunya sekitar lima kilo dari sini. Nggak mungkin dia menjadikan pantai yang jauh banget ini jadi petunjuk, iya kan?" kata Taka. "Lagian pantai kan luas, gimana carinya?"

"Kalau begitu tempat lain yang ada pasirnya…" Kata Sakuraba.

Tiba-tiba Monta kayak dapat ide, kalau di komik-komik, pasti di kepala Monta ada lampu pijar yang berpijar teraaannnggg banget, hehehe…bikin silau, man.

"Taman dimana anak-anak main MAX! Biasanya kan di sana pasti ada kotak pasir buat main, iya kan? MAX" kata Monta.

Ikkyuu terpana sebentar, lalu dia tersenyum "Bagus, bagus, bocah monyet, kau ternyata pintar juga" katanya sambil mengacak-acak rambut Monta.

"Sialan Ikkyuu-senpai!" seru Monta.

"Tapi…" kata Taka sambil melihat peta dan catatan kecil yang tertulis di balik peta. "Di seluruh penjuru kota ada sekitar empat taman kota yang punya taman pasir. Yang mana taman yang dimaksud Hiruma?"

Sakuraba menghela napas. "Kita cari di setiap taman. Kita berpencar aja. Kita ketemu di café di tengah kota sekitar…" dia melihat jam tangannya. "Setengah jam lagi. Sekalian makan siang juga".

"Baik" kata semuanya.

Merekapun pergi berpencar. Monta terpaksa ikut Ikkyuu. Sebenarnya tadinya dia mau pergi dengan Sakuraba, tapi sebelum dia bisa bergerak, Ikkyuu sudah keburu menyambar kerah bajunya dan menyeret Monta pergi sambil berkata, "Kau ikut aku". Dan akhirnya Monta terpaksa manut aja.

Di taman yang dikunjungi Sakuraba dan Taka…

Di taman pertama yang dikunjungi oleh keduanya…

Sakuraba dan Taka memandang taman pasir yang sekarang dipenuhi oleh anak-anak itu.

"Bagaimana cara mencari amplopnya? Masa kita harus terjun dan gali pasir di sini?" kata Taka.

"Kita udah ketuaan umur kali" kata Sakuraba sambil memikirkan sesuatu. Nggak mungkin dong dia menjatuhkan imej modelnya cuma buat terjun layaknya anak kecil di taman pasir, lalu tiba-tiba dia dapat ide. Dia menghampiri seorang anak perempuan kecil yang sedang bermain di sana.

"Halo, gadis kecil" kata Sakuraba.

Gadis kecil itu menoleh dan tersenyum terpesona melihat Sakuraba "Wah, kakak keren deh!" kata gadis itu.

Sakuraba tersenyum dan memegang tangan gadis kecil itu. "Makasih atas pujianmu, kamu juga manis" kata Sakuraba (Hehehe…sejak kapan Sakuraba jadi kayak host gini?)

"Dasar otak host" kata Taka.

"Kakak boleh minta tolong, nggak?" kata Sakuraba.

"Boleh, boleh, mau minta tolong apa kak?" kata gadis kecil itu bersemangat.

"Ada barang kayak amplop jatuh di sini nggak?" kata Sakuraba.

"Nggak, kayaknya" kata gadis itu. "Mai tahu, soalnya Mai udah main sejak kira-kira dua jam yang lalu"

"Ohh…gitu makasih ya" kata Sakuraba.

Sakurabapun berdiri, "Nggak ada kayaknya. Ayo kita cari di taman satunya".

Tapi di taman keduapun mereka nggak menemukan apa yang mereka cari. "Mungkin ada di taman yang dikunjungi Ikkyuu-kun sama Monta-kun" kata Sakuraba, "Sekarang kita ke café aja" katanya.

Jadilah kedua WR itu pergi ke tengah kota.

Di taman yang dikunjungi Ikkyuu dan Monta…

Di taman pertama yang dikunjungi oleh keduanya...

Setelah berjalan selama beberapa menit, mereka tiba di kotak pasir taman tersebut.

"Sana gali pasirnya" kata Ikkyuu, "Cari amplopnya"

"Lah, kok gue sih, Ikkyuu-senpai?" kata Monta.

"Ya iyalah, mana mungkin gue mau main-main pasir kayak anak lima tahun. Apa kata dunia?" seru Ikkyuu.

"Ya sama aja, aku kan cuma lebih muda setahun dari Ikkyuu-senpai" kata Monta.

"Tenang aja deh, mana ada yang mencurigai kamu jadi anak SMU, muka dan sifat kamu kan kayak anak-anak" kata Ikkyuu. "Cepat gali pasirnya sebelum loe gue kubur"

Akhirnya Monta terpaksa menyerah dan mulai menggali pasirnya. Setelah menggali sekitar lima belas menit, tangan Monta menyentuh sesuatu. Dia menariknya dan menemukan amplop cokelat.

"Ikkyuu-senpai, ketemu nih MAX!" seru Monta sambil melambai-lambaikan amplop itu sama Ikkyuu yang daritadi berdiri bersandar di bawah pohon.

Ikkyuupun tersenyum, dia berjalan mendekati Monta. "Bagus, bocah monyet, sebagai hadiah nanti kau kutraktir jus pisang deh" kata Ikkyuu.

"Thank you so much MAX" kata Monta gembira.

"Ya udah, ayo kita ke café yang dimaksud Sakuraba" kata Ikkyuu sambil memeluk amplop cokelat itu dan kemudian mereka berdua berjalan ke arah tengah kota.

Di café tengah kota…

"Sakuraba-senpai! Taka!" kata Monta gembira sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya gembira saat dia dan Ikkyuu memasuki café tempat Sakuraba dan Taka berada.

"Hei, Monta-kun, Ikkyuu-kun" kata Sakuraba sambil memainkan sedotan di gelasnya yang berisi orange juice.

"Nih, ketemu amplopnya" kata Ikkyuu sambil melemparkan amplop cokelat di tangannya ke atas meja. Kemudian dia pergi untuk membeli minuman untuk dia dan Monta.

Beberapa menit kemudian, dia dan Monta kembali sambil membawa gelas berisi ice tea dan jus pisang untuk Monta. Mereka pun duduk di sebelah Sakuraba dan Taka.

"Jadi apa isi amplopnya?" tanya Taka.

Sakurabapun membuka amplop cokelat itu dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari amplop. Diapun membaca isi amplop itu keras-keras agar bisa didengar ketiga WR lainnya.

_Kekeke…kalian hebat sekali WR sialan. Waktunya petunjuk terakhir! Hadiah kalian menanti._

_Aku selalu berputar sepanjang waktu._

_Banyak pasangan yang menaikiku. Biasanya mereka menaikiku saat senja. Saat mereka sudah puas berkencan._

_Aku trendmark taman bermain. Aku sangat terkenal._

_Banyak pemandangan indah bisa kaulihat kalau kau menaikiku._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The last game (Wide Receiver part)**

"Jadi apa isi amplopnya?" tanya Taka.

Sakurabapun membuka amplop cokelat itu dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari amplop. Diapun membaca isi amplop itu keras-keras agar bisa didengar ketiga WR lainnya.

_Kekeke…kalian hebat sekali WR sialan. Waktunya petunjuk terakhir! Hadiah kalian menanti._

_Aku selalu berputar sepanjang waktu._

_Banyak pasangan yang menaikiku. Biasanya mereka menaikiku saat senja. Saat mereka sudah puas berkencan._

_Aku trendmark taman bermain. Aku sangat terkenal._

_Banyak pemandangan indah bisa kaulihat kalau kau menaikiku._

"Apa maksudnya itu?" kata Taka sambil meminum colanya.

"Ya…lebih baik kita ke taman bermain dulu deh," kata Sakuraba. "Setelah makan siang."

"Oke, pelayan!" seru Monta sambil mengangkat tangannya untuk memanggil pelayan yang segera mendatangi mereka.

"Apa pesanan anda?" tanya pelayan itu sambil menyediakan notes untuk mencatat pesanan mereka.

"Aku…pesan miso ramen special!" kata Monta setelah mengamati buku menu.

"Aku yakisoba special ya…" kata Taka.

"Aku spageti bolognaise" kata Ikkyuu.

"Dan aku pesan ham dan egg sandwich" kata Sakuraba.

"Baik, mohon ditunggu sebentar" kata pelayan itu sambil berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

Setelah beberapa saat, pelayan itu kembali membawa pesanan mereka. Merekapun memakan makanan itu dengan lahap. Setelah beberapa menit, mereka selesai, kemudian mereka membayar makanan mereka (-terpaksa Sakuraba yang bayar, soalnya Ikkyuu dan Monta kan nggak mungkin pegang uang banyak, bahasa lainnya kere- n_n. *dibuang ke jurang sama Monta dan Ikkyuu FS*)

"Ayo" kata Sakuraba. "Kita ke taman bermain"

Merekapun berjalan meninggalkan tengah kota dan berjalan ke arah taman bermain besar di arah pinggiran kota.

Sesampainya mereka di taman bermain…

"Keren! Taman bermainnya besar banget!" seru Taka.

"Yeeyyy…ayo main, aku mau main roller coaster MAX" kata Monta sambil berlari ke arah permainan roller coaster.

"Eeeiiittt…enak aja loe, kita ke sini bukan buat main" kata Ikkyuu sambil menarik kerah baju Monta, membuat Monta hampir tepar karena tercekik. (-Montanya juga yang bego, sudah tahu kerah bajunya dicengkeram Ikkyuu, eh, dia masih nekat lari, ya iyalah kecekik- ^_^)

"Jadi…permainan apa yang dimaksud sama Hiruma?" tanya Ikkyuu sambil masih berusaha menahan Monta yang masih berusaha lari ke arah permainan roller coaster.

"Hmmm…" Sakuraba melihat ke sekeliling taman bermain. Kemudian, dia melihat sebuah permainan yang mungkin dimaksud Hiruma. "…Mungkin itu kali? Kan banyak pasangan yang naik ke sana…" katanya sambil menunjuk ke suatu permainan.

Ketiga WR yang lain langsung pada ngeliat ke arah yang ditunjuk Sakuraba. "…Ferris wheel?" kata ketiganya bersamaan.

"Iya…" kata Sakuraba sambil berjalan ke arah permainan Ferris wheel.

"Terus mau gimana cari amplopnya? Masa harus naik di setiap box sih? Bisa rugi berapa kita?" seru Ikkyuu.

"Nggak usah kale" kata Sakuraba, (padahal dalam hati dia nyumpah-nyumpah _Kita? Gue kali yang bakal rugi, yang bayar tiket masuknya kan gue-_)

"Terus gimana?" kata Taka.

"Kita tanya aja sama petugasnya ada amplop yang ketinggalan atau ada yang nitipin amplop sama mereka" kata Sakuraba.

Beberapa menit kemudian, merekapun bertemu dengan para petugasnya.

"Pak, ada yang nitipin amplop ke sini nggak? Atau ada yang melaporkan ada amplop yang ketinggalan gitu…" kata Sakuraba sama seorang petugas di sana.

Petugas itu kayaknya agak bingung, tapi tiba-tiba kayaknya dia seperti teringat sesuatu. "Oh ya, ada" katanya sambil berlari ke dalam ruangannya. Diapun kemudian keluar dari ruangannya membawa sebuah amplop cokelat. "Kemarin malam ada orang aneh yang nyerahin amplop ini dan nyuruh untuk memberikan kalau ada yang nanya"

"Orang aneh?" kata Monta.

"Nggak aneh, cuma mukanya itu loh…seram…kayak setan…" kata petugas itu "Habis itu pakai bawa-bawa senjata api lagi, nyeremin banget"

"Oh, nggak apa-apa, nggak usah dipikirin, dia emang begitu orangnya" kata Monta sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

Setelah beberapa saat, keempat WR itu duduk di kedai fast food di taman bermain. Sakurabapun membuka amplop cokelatnya. Di sana ada sebuah amplop lagi dan selembar kertas.

_Kekeke selamat WR sialan…kalian sudah berhasil menyelesaikan teka-teki buat kalian._

_Aku sangat menghargai kepintaran kalian (Meski jujur saja kurasa kalian nggak pintar-pintar banget sih)_

_Silakan kalian ambil hadiah kalian._

_Karena sudah diberi, jangan nolak dan nikmati saja hadiah kalian. Dan bersyukur dan terima kasih sama gue._

Keempat WR itu memandang bingung, kemudian Sakuraba membuka amplop putih itu dengan ragu-ragu dan mereka melihat isinya. Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat dan kemudian…

"WAAAWWW KEREN!" seru keempatnya

Apa hadiah yang diberikan Hiruma sama para WR itu yang membuat mereka berteriak bahagia sampai seperti itu?

Tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah tiket pertandingan baseball internasional yang jujur mereka akui, sangat ingin mereka lihat, tapi karena kemelaratan ekonomi, terpaksa dilupakan. Bukan cuma itu, Hiruma juga menyediakan tiket pesawat buat pergi ke sana dan juga hotel tempat mereka tinggal selama pertandingan berlangsung (hotel bintang lima lagi…). Keempat WR itu saat itu sangat berterima kasih sama Hiruma, karena sudah memberikan hadiah yang paling mereka inginkan selama ini…

Di villa…

"Kekeke…mereka berhasil ya?" kata Hiruma saat dia mengamati para WR itu membuka amplop yang menyimpan hadiah mereka.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu hadiah yang mereka inginkan?" tanya Kid pada Hiruma.

"Kekeke para WR sialan itu kan fanatic baseball, mereka pasti bersujud berterima kasih saat tahu apa yang kuberikan" kata Hiruma menyombong.

"Tapi…kenapa sampai mau memberikan tiket pesawat dan hotel segala?" tanya Takami.

"Kasihan kan mereka harus melarat di Amerika? Malu-maluin aja" kata Hiruma. "Yah…yang jelas mereka sudah berhasil sekarang…" dia mengalihkan channel tv itu ke para pemain line yang masih berkutat dengan petunjuk mereka "Time for the next game!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 5: The game continued (Line part)**

Semua anggota tim Jepang pun pergi ke kamar mereka dengan perasaan tidak enak. Begitu sampai di kamar, memang seperti yang dikatakan Hiruma, terdapat amplop berwarna cokelat. Mereka mengambil amplop itu dan melihat isinya. Begitu melihat isinya mereka langsung memandang satu sama lain dalam kebingungan.

_Petunjuk ini berlaku untuk semua tim sialan. Dari sana baru kalian berpisah ke tempat kalian masing-masing._

_Petunjuk pertama_

_Aku terkubur di antara debu_

_Di antara barang-barang yang punya nilai dan harta_

_Aku adalah suatu waktu dari momen yang membeku selamanya…_

_Cepat temukan aku, cairkan waktuku dan bawa aku keluar dari endapan debu._

"Hmmm…aku tak mengerti" Kata Ootawara sambil tertawa keras.

"Aku juga…" kata Kurita (Kalau di komik-komik di kepala Kurita saat itu pasti udah ada sesuatu yang berputar-putar saking nggak ngertinya dia…hehehe…^_^)

"FUGO! Sulit" kata Komusubi ikut-ikutan.

Musashi dan Shin cuma diam saja, tapi dari ekspresinya mereka yang datar-datar aja (bukannya dari dulu juga ekspresi wajah mereka stoic melulu ya…-_-) jelas mereka mengerti. Tapi…mereka cuek karena mereka nggak mau repot-repot membanggakan diri. (Halah…padahal apa yang mau dibanggakan. Bukan hal baru menemukan fakta bahwa para pemain di ES 21 itu tidak pintar alias bego selain beberapa orang…pendek kata, lebih banyak yang bodoh daripada yang pintar ^_^ *Dihajar habis-habisan oleh para penggemar ES 21* eh, tunggu, author kan juga penggemar ES, berarti author menghajar diri sendiri dong ^v^)

"Hmmm" kata Yukimitsu yang memandangi kertas dengan seksama. (Kalian tanya kenapa dia ada di sini padahal dia WR bukan Line? Habis, Yukimitsu kan tidur sekamar sama Musashi, jadi wajar dong kalau dia ikut di sini)

"Menurut pendapatku, dilihat dari petunjuk ini…" kata Yukimitsu (lagaknya kayak professor yang mau memaparkan teorinya gitu…harap reader bayangkan sendiri bagaimana…^_^) "Tempat yang dimaksud di sini adalah…"

Semua pemain line memandangnya tegang

"Adalah…"

Masih memandangi Yukimitsu, sekarang malah semakin tegang.

"MUSEUM!"

(GUBRAK! Para reader berjatuhan, Cuma mau memberitahu begituan aja pakai acara tegang-tegang segala! Apaan yang musti membuat tegang?- para reader protes-) n_n hehehe…biar ada sensasinya gitu…)

"OHHH" Kurita dan Komusubi terpukau kagum.

"Museum di sini…ada di tengah kota, ayo lebih baik kita pergi" kata Musashi yang sedang memandangi peta yang dia pegang.

"Benar…sekalian latihan" kata Shin (dasar maniak latihan ^^).

"Ohh, benar, baiklah!" kata Ootawara sambil tertawa lagi.

"FUGO!" kata Komusubi.

Kelima pemain itupun meninggalkan kamar mereka dan berjalan keluar dari villa.

Di kamar para QB…

"Kekeke…kupikir orang-orang bego ini akan sulit untuk mendapatkan petunjukku, ternyata tidak ya?" kata Hiruma sambil memainkan laptopnya.

"Di sana ada Shin" Kata Takami.

"Mereka sudah mendapatkan petunjukmu, tapi apa kau mengerti tempat yang kau tunjukkan berikutnya?" kata Kid.

"Lihat saja tanggal mainnya" kata Hiruma sambil menatap kelima remaja yang berdiri di depan museum itu.

Di museum…

"Selanjutnya kita harus ke mana?" kata Kurita. "Masa kita harus mengobrak-abrik seluruh museum?"

"Hmmm…" kata Musashi dan Yukimitsu yang mengamati kertas itu lagi.

"Pasti…di bagian lukisan!" kata Yukimitsu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ootawara dan Kurita dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Karena…momen yang membeku itu berarti momen yang diabadikan. Dalam hal ini berarti lukisan" kata Yukimitsu.

Seperti para WR tadi, mereka pergi ke lantai tiga, menemukan lukisan yang dimaksud, melihat di baliknya, dan mengambil amplop yanh tertempel di sana dengan tulisan 'kepada pemain line sialan'

Mereka membukanya dan segera disambut dengan petunjuk lain yang menurut Kurita, Komusubi, dan Ootawara semakin sulit, tapi buat Yukimitsu, Shin, dan Musashi nggak bertambah sulit (hebat kan yang bego banding yang pintar pas 3 : 3 ^_^)

_Kekeke…kalian hebat, padahal kupikir kalian cuma hebat otot , bukan otak. _

_Petunjuk kedua kalian…_

_Di sini terkubur berbagai informasi berharga._

_Informasi memenuhi tempat ini di rak-rak dan meja._

_Kalian bisa mengunjungi tempat ini kapanpun juga._

_Tapi ingat, selama berada di sini, jangan ribut orang-orang sialan, atau kalian akan diusir._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The game became more interesting! (Line part)**

_Kekeke…kalian hebat, padahal kupikir kalian cuma hebat otot , bukan otak. _

_Petunjuk kedua kalian…_

_Di sini terkubur berbagai informasi berharga._

_Informasi memenuhi tempat ini di rak-rak dan meja._

_Kalian bisa mengunjungi tempat ini kapanpun juga._

_Tapi ingat, selama berada di sini, jangan ribut orang-orang sialan, atau kalian akan diusir._

"Apa maksudnya ini?" seru Kurita dengan nada putus asa, kepalanya sampai berasap lho gara-gara mikir terlalu banyak (hehehe…kayak kereta api ya…^_^).

"Yang dimaksud di sini pasti perpustakaan" kata Yukimitsu.

"Perpustakaan ada di…tengah-tengah pusat kota, ayo pergi" kata Musashi.

Jadilah para pemain line itu berjalan ke arah perpustakaan, di sana mereka disambut kenyataan mengerikan, pintu masuknya memakai peralatan modern! Pintu otomatis! Dan perpustakaannya sendiri ada di lantai dua dan harus memakai lift.

(-para reader pasti bingung apanya yang mengerikan, iya kan?- ^_^).

"Hey, Shin…bagaimana kalau kau tunggu di sini saja?" kata Musashi.

"Kenapa?" kata Shin dengan nada datar.

"Emm…habisnya nanti bisa-bisa…liftnya rusak" kata Kurita dengan nada meminta maaf.

"Oh gitu" kata Shin. "Baiklah"

Hehehe…benar, Shin kan buta teknologi. Liftnya 99,99% pasti akan mengalami kerusakan….^v^

Semuanya, selain Shin dan Ootawara berjalan ke perpustakaan, di sana mereka bertanya kepada petugas perpustakaan, petugas perpustakaan itu pun tersenyum dan memberikan sebuah amplop cokelat.

Setelah itu mereka pergi ke luar dan bergabung dengan Shin dan Ootawara. Saat Musashi dan Yukimitsu mau membuka amplop itu untuk melihat petunjuk selanjutnya…

GRUUUKKK…

Musashi dan Yukimitsu yang berjalan di depan melihat Kurita dan Komusubi memegang perut mereka dengan wajah memerah.

"Em…maaf…a…aku…" kata Kurita tergagap-gagap.

"Lapar kan?" kata Musashi.

"FUGO!" kata Komusubi.

"Aku juga lapar" kata Ootawara sambil mengusap perutnya.

Musashi menghela napas. "Ya sudahlah…kita makan siang dulu. Tapi aku yang pilih tempatnya, oke?"

Mereka semua cuma menganggukkan kepala saja.

Merekapun berjalan ke tengah kota yang dipenuhi dengan toko-toko.

"Hey Yukimitsu…cari toko yang bertuliskan ada tantangan makan banyak" kata Musashi.

"Em…Yah…kenapa?" kata Yukimitsu.

Musashi menyeringai "Di toko dengan tantangan makan banyak, kita nggak harus bayar, malah kalau menang kita dapat uang kan? Melempar dua burung dengan satu batu, mereka kenyang, kita juga untung" katanya enteng sambil tetap berjalan pergi.

Yukimitsu yang mendengar itu langsung sweatdropped. "Kayaknya kau sudah ketularan Hiruma deh…" katanya.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka menemukan restoran ramen yang mengadakan tantangan makan banyak, tantangan makan ramen porsi jumbo 50 mangkuk dalam 1 jam dengan jumlah hadiah 50.000 yen.

"Sana, pesan ramen porsi jumbo sesuka kalian" kata Musashi enteng, tidak diketahui saat mereka memesan makanan, Musashi memberitahu pemilik toko bahwa mereka ingin mengikuti tantangan makan banyak.

1 jam kemudian…

"Ramen porsi jumbo sebanyak 90 mangkuk berhasil dihabiskan. Total hadiah sebesar 50.000 yen berhasil didapatkan" kata pemilik toko sambil menangis (habis ramen mereka dihabiskan mentah-mentah oleh tiga pria kelaparan ^_^).

"Terima kasih" kata Musashi sambil mengantongi uang yang mereka dapat.

"Ahhh…kenyang…apa tidak apa-apa kita makan sebanyak ini?" tanya Kurita sambil memandangi tumpukan mangkuk ramen di sekitar mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, kita juga nggak mesti bayar" kata Musashi. "Makasih sih, kalian makan banyak, menghemat uang kita".

"Lalu? Apa petunjuk selanjutnya? Biar bisa kita pecahkan dan pulang" kata Shin.

"Ah ya, aku hampir lupa" kata Yukimitsu sambil mengambil amplop cokelat yang dia pegang. "Aku juga belum membacanya sama sekali".

Yukimitsupun membuka amplop cokelat itu dan mengeluarkan kertas dari dalam amplop itu, dan para pemain line itupun merubungi Yukimitsu untuk melihat isi pesan itu.

_I see you'd found the second clue! _

_That wasn't so hard. I applaud you! _

_3 of the number that endure! _

_I know you'll find them, I assure! _

_goLdeN WingS liKe A prEtty swAn! _

_Here's the third to ponder on! _

Mereka langsung kembali memandang satu sama lain dalam kebingungan…


End file.
